


RWI Ranger [old]

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: Crew of the Ranger. A Hell Hound Class Corvette. Head to outpost D-88. After receiving SOS from it. Once they arrive, they find them in ambush and force to land on X429. A planet outside Redwood Industries space, can they make it out alive?base off the space engineers machinima Planet Wars.





	1. Chapter 1

Outpost D-88 RWI Space.  
“Come in, Outpost D-88. This is RWI Ranger, Come in.” Corvette Captain Darell Wilson stare at the damages Station that Drifted in front of them. Build during the Great War as Deployment point. It now serve as a listening post. The voice of the communications officer behind him still trying to make contact with outpost. He turn to his Helmsman. “Ensign Hazel. Bring us closer. Then start ship docking procedure.” He watch as the ship started to move closer but then the sensor Flicker to life as four larger Red dots Appeared. The officer station there turn around and shouted “Sir! Multiple Unknown Ships warping in!”  
Darell Look out the main Window. To see a small Group of ships. Some look like modified cargo haulers. While one was a Corvette. He knew that they were the shadow Forces that attack Epsilon Base and were the one responsible for Grand admiral Jack Robert disappearance. “They are opening fire on us!” reported Tactical officer Anderson. The bridge Shook as they took hits. The captain fell out of his chair as another Blast hit them. He struggle to get back up. Grabbing the arm of his chair. The side of his Face was cover in blood. “Helm. Get use the hell out of here!” the Ensign did as he as order. turning the ship away from the incoming Fire. “The Enemy is pursuing us!” Anderson Yell over the sound of Red alert.  
“How long till we can Jump?” he said as another Exploding hit them. “Ten mins. But without a Nav Setting we be jumping blind!” his helmsman replied. Looking slightly scared. “We have no time to plot a course. Just get ready to launch the black box, when we reach the other side.” He clutch the computer table. The Shadow corvette was hot their heel. While the bigger ships kept their distant. “Jump drive ready in five mins!” the captain close his eyes. This is where the fun begin. He thought.  
Everyone could feel the pulling effect of the ships jump drive. Darell smile a little. At thought of Getting away to warn Red wood Industries. Suddenly! “Incoming Missiles!” he eyes snap open. The last thing that he remember is bright flash and falling unconscious. 

Shadow headquarter Location Unknown  
“Do you have him? Captain Winters.” The man Stare at the screen of the Command Dreadnought Zelix. Winters look down. “Not quite. Sir.” The man Growl Angry. “It was RWI Corvette. It name read as Ranger. I destroyed just as it jump away.” He said proudly. “Find it.” Winters look Confused. “It nothing but debris. Sir.” The man turn around “do not underestimated that ship, Find it. NOW!  
Winters nodded. The channel closed. He turn to see his crew looking at him. “Track that ship. Make it quick.” He walk out the Bridge. Looking very cross. I do not see how it a threat. The lift door close behind him as he thought about this.

Unknown Planet Uncarted Sector.   
Do you remember our first sunset? Remember our promise. Come home. He jolt up. Trying to catch his breath. Looking around what left of his Bridge. It was empty. They must have made it the escapes pod. He slow try to walk to the Windows. Grabbing his arm as felt a sharp pain. “Shit.” He lean Ageist on the Map Console. Taking a moment to think. A sound of a transmission beeping. It came from nearby Console. He walk up to it. Pressing the speak button. “Hello?” said the voice on the other end. Darell recognise the voice. It was his Frist officer Ruth Carter. “Ruth? Is that you?” he ask. Letting out A sigh of relief. “Aye. It me. Sir.” Her sassy Scottish Accent told him she was all right.   
“Where are you? Did you get to escape pod?” he try to scan for his crew. However, the ship was too badly damages. “aye, along with Lt. O'Connor.” Her tone turn to worry. “I don’t know if the rest made it.” he could tell she was scared. "Ruth, we find them. don't worry." He reassured.

"We'll come to you, cap'tn." he jump out of the bridge to the ground below. "Very good. I'll have the kettle on." he joked. He hang up and Stare at the two small Moons in orbit. thinking if these "Shadow" will come to finish the job. if so he'll be Ready...

 

Next time: The Looming Shadow.


	2. Updated

hello everyone. I'm going to redo this story. as I'm not happy with how the first part turn out. sorry for anybody who may want to see more.   
thank you for your patience.


End file.
